Our War Game
When a deadly virus Digimon causes mass havoc on the Internet, it's left up to just a few of the DigiDestined to stop him, and save Tokyo from an incoming missile attack. Synopsis While the DigiDestined are on summer vacation in the real world, Izzy Izumi, along with his girlfriend, Lita Kino, discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Tai is trying to apologize to Mina Aino for forgetting their ‘One-Month Anniversary’ in an e-mail. Izzy and Lita arrive at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. The trio use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon, Tentomon, Zapdomon, and Labramon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon Digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Infermon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They are then joined by fellow DigiDestined, Piper Shields, and Amara Tenoh, and find a local café with a wireless Internet connection and upload Tigermon, Gabumon, and Patamon onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon, Labramon, Gabumon, and Tigermon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon, Anubismon, MetalGarurumon, and Baihumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch a nuclear missile at Tai's neighborhood. The four Megas wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blast them until they lie defeated. Tai, Mina, Matt, and Piper mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon, while the two Sovereigns; Anubismon and Baihumon, DNA Digivolve to Leopardmon, who easily defeat all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy and Lita forward him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missile. Featured Characters Digivolutions Digi-Egg>Kuramon>Tsumemon>Keramon>>Infermon-Diaboromon Agumon>Greymon>MetalGreymon>WarGreymon>Omnimon(w/MetalGarurumon) Tentomon>Kabuterimon>MegaKabuterimonCerberumon<>Anubismon>Leopardmon(w/Baihumon) Zapdomon>Thundramon>Stormdramon<>MetalGarurumon>Baihumon>Leopardmon(w/Anubismon) Leopardmon>Leopardmon: Leopard Mode Quotes “It was another DigiDestined, named Izzy, who first noticed there was trouble.” '' ~'Catherine’s opening narration of Our War Game. “Dear Mina, I‘m really sorry about what happened. I feel terrible about not remembering our one-month anniversary. I still can‘t believe it‘s been a month, it seems like only yesterday I saw you at Summer Camp wearing that really nice orange bikini. Anyway, I know our relationship has been a little stormy. You told me you love thundershowers, so what‘s a few raindrops on our relationship? Love, Tai.” '' ~'Tai’s '''apology e-mail to '''Mina “Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens.” ~'Tai’s '''first impression of Kuramon. ''“The evil Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this thing.” '' ~'Labramon’s comparison of Keramon to the Dark Masters. '''Tentomon: “Does this information superhighway have a rest stop? I've gotta go potty” Zapdomon: “You should’ve gone before we left.” ~'Tentomon’s '''and '''Zapdomon’s '''conversation as they travel to the internet. '''Agumon': “So this is what the Internet looks like.” '' '''Labramon':'' “They need new wallpaper.”'' ~'Agumon’s '''and '''Labramon’s '''first impression of the internet. '''Zapdomon: '“''I don’t think he knows we’re here yet'.” '' Labramon: ''“Let’s sneak up on him quietly.” '' Tentomon: ''“Super Shocker!” '' Agumon'': '''“That’s quietly?” ~Tentomon 'fails to heed Labramon’s '''advice.' '''Izzy: “Part WarGreymon…”'' '''T.K: ''“Part MetalGarurumon…” '' 'Izzy: '“They digivolved together to create…” '' '''Omnimon: '“Omnimon!” '' ~'Omnimon’s 'debut, the first ever DNA digivolution.'' 'Reye: '“'She has a' 'part of both of the Sovereigns.” '' '''Lita: '“Anubismon and Baihumon digivolved together to form…” '' '''Leopardmon: '“Leopardmon!” ~'''Leopardmon’s '''debut, the second DNA digivolution. "Leopardmon mode change to…Leopardmon: Leopard Mode." '~'The first use of ‘Mode Change’ by a DNA digimon. Other Notes Past movie references: *When WarGreymon is unconscious, Tai says that he doesn't have a whistle to wake him, referring to the previous WDC movie, Chosen Destiny. Digimon/WDC References *When Destinies Collide: Our War Game features characters who would later become DigiDestined, including Payson Shields, as well as the Outer Scouts (Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru). In A New Destiny Arises, it is revealed that many other kids became DigiDestined after witnessing the events of this movie. *This movie introduces the idea of DNA digivolution, which would later become a main feature of the series A New Destiny Arises. *This also features the idea of a DNA Digivolved digimon to ‘Mode Change’ (When Leopardmon changes into Leopardmon: Leopard Mode), which also happens in the second season, A New Destiny Arises. Real World References *When Kari is about to go off to her party, she tells Tai that she got her friend a Pink Power Ranger. ' *'Tai suggests calling Bill Gates for help. ' *'The term "NTT system", mentioned in the film, may be a reference to NTT DoCoMo, the largest telecommunications network in Japan.' Miscellaneous trivia *Where each of the kids are whilst the fighting takes place: *Tai, Izzy, and Lita take part in the fighting from the beginning. *Matt and T.K. are at their grandmother's house, until they receive Tai's message. They then join the fight. *Mina is upset because Tai happened to forget their 1-month anniversary for being a couple, but when she hears of the battle, (via a 9-1-1 call/voicemail from Lita), she joins in the fight. *Serena is on vacation in Hawaii. Tai receives a postcard soon after Mina leaves a message on her cell phone. *Joe and Amy are taking an exam, which they arrived late for after the train malfunctioned and left them behind (due to the computer virus). *Reye is at her shrine, cleaning it at first. But once she knows of the virus, she helps by shutting down a main power line for internet, containing it in an area. *Piper is at a gym, working on her gymnastics skills. Along with her are Rini, Catherine, Payson, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista. *Kari is at a friend's birthday party. A New Destiny Arises: Foreshadowing Category:Summary Category:Movie Category:Movie